Broken?
by CheenyWeasley
Summary: Its a couple of months after the fateful battle of hogwart and as expected the ministry have released a new decree - a marriage law. What if you don't get paired with the one you love? Is the ministy always right? Can the ministry make mistakes? Please R&R! It's my first ever fic so I would really appreciate your comments and critique :)


**Broken**

By CheenyWeasley

_A/N this is my first ever fanfic and I haven't confirmed the plan so I am open to and plot ideas._

_Thanks to my brilliant Beta Shad0wSt0rm who has improved this chapter so much! Any remaining errors are all mine._

'Hermione, Have you considered what we are going to do now?'

'Well, I'll go to Hogwarts to finish my newts while you and Harry go to Auror training.'

'No, I mean about us.' Ron took a deep breath. 'With me going to Auror training we'll hardly see each other so I was... Well... I wondered if you would maybe want to ... Possibly you don't have to but...'

'Ron? What is it?'

'Well, would you, um, maybe consider getting married and living with me?'

'Oh Ron! I would love to move in but, aren't we a little young to get married?'

'Well Luna and Neville are getting married next year...'

'I'm so sorry, Ron. I'm just not ready for it yet. I'm only 18!'

A tear fell from Ron's eye as he looked at the woman he loved. 'Well, will you move in with me at least?'

'Of course Ron!'

Hermione heard a peck at the window. With a slow yawn she rolled over to look at Ron who was quietly snoring away, before she got up and looked at the clock. 03:00. With a quiet groan she stretched and put on her dressing gown. The incessant tapping grew louder and she turned to the window. A large brown barn owl was standing on her window sill – in its beak, a thick roll of parchment. Hermione wiped her eyes before opening the window. With a loud creak the window opened and Hermione handed the messenger a little treat before it flew away.

The letter read: _"Dear Miss Granger,_

_Due to the great Wizarding war, the ministry has issued the ministry decree 135: the marriage law. All unmarried or un-engaged witches and wizards are being paired together using the information in the ministry files. You future husband will be close in age and has also been taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope you find your fiancée to your liking; you have been paired with…_

_Harry J. Potter_

_If there are any questions, please come to the marriage section of the public relations department on the thirteenth floor, in the south wing._

_Thank you,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Head of the public relations department"_

Hermione felt her breath hitch. Harry Harry Harry. There had to be a mistake – he was her best friend. She couldn't marry him! There had to be a mistake. She slowly whispered to herself 'Yes, a mistake! I'm going to marry Ron and this is all just some confusion.' She had made her mind up to leave for the ministry immediately. She picked up her wand and her bag as she heard a small groan from the other side of the room. Ron turned to her, squinting.

'Mione? Come back to bed. What's the time?' He asked and glanced at the clock on the wall for a couple of seconds, being half asleep, before exclaiming; 'Bloody hell Hermione! Its bloody three o'clock, where do you think you're going at this time?'

Hermione looked at Ron sadly and began to make her way over to him before realizing that she was no longer tired. Anyways, she had a lot of work to do. Looking at the window sill, she suddenly noticed that there was another scroll of parchment. The realisation hit her suddenly. Ron has another fiancée now. What if he doesn't want to swap her –whoever she is- with a boring know it all. She couldn't tell him about the scroll yet. She would wait for him to find it in the morning once she had left for Hogwarts. She turned to face Ron, though seeing that he was already fast asleep once more. She turned to the floo and murmured. 'Godrics hollow'.

_A/N Thanks for reading! THe next chapter will be up soon but before I write it I need to know where you would like the story to go! :)_


End file.
